Free
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have a fight that turns into a feels trip.


"I don't understand what you see in them." Peridot hissed as she sat down at the table.

"And I don't understand what you see in Jasper, But you still fight along side her." Lapis hissed back taking a seat on the counter.

"I had no choice! The home world sent me here! To this miserable planet!" Peridot yelled tossing her hands in the air.

"And I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years! But you don't see me trying to take over the earth!" Lapis yelled back crossing her arms.

"Oh please! You hate this crummy planet as much as me!" Peridot pointed out turning her head to the other.

"Till I got to meet Steven! People like him live on the 'Crummy' planet thank you!" Lapis yelled back putting her nose in the air.

"They broke! Your gem!" Peridot pointed out.

"Oh please! That was forever ago! Forgive and forget!" Lapis shouted.

"Till you were their prisoner!" Peridot yelled standing up. Her chair toppled over with a loud thump.

"I was your prisoner too!" Lapis called back jumping up. The two glared at each other. Not saying a word. Daring the other to blink, to breath, to say the next word.

"Hey... I really hate to be that person." Steven said from his bed. "But... It's three in the morning. Can you guys, you know. Fight else where?" he asked through a yawn. Lapis was the first to turn back. A light blue blush coming to her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Steven. I forgot Human's have to sleep. We'll take this outside." Lapis smiled.

"We will not because this fight is over." Peridot said crossing her arms and walking around the other. Lapis sent her a glare.

"Oh really?" She asked following the other.

"Yes really." Peridot said walking outside. Lapis followed right after. Steven just fell back on to his bed and left out a sigh.

"Oh sweet sleep." He muttered.

"Yes really." Peridot stated as she walked down the steps.

"Then why don't you shut me up." Lapis hissed following after.

"If I did you wouldn't be living." Peridot snapped back.

"Oh please." Lapis rolled her blue eyes. Peridot stopped and turned back to the other.

"Why do you think you're so big and bad?" Peridot asked.

"Because I have more power then you." Lapis smirked.

"Oh right!" Peridot yelled sarcastically. "Cause water is the worst thing in the world! What are you going to do? Drown me?" Peridot asked smirking. Lapis' face burst into many shades of blue.

"Why you!" She called out tackling the other. The two hit the sand, the dust flying up in the air around them.

"Get off you clod!" Peridot yelled rolling over and pinning Lapis to the ground. Lapis thrashed around trying to get free.

"You get off!" She yelled. She stopped trying to get free and looked up to the green gem above her.

"Why do you even bother?" Peridot asked.

"Because!" Lapis yelled. She looked away and left out a sigh. "Because you aren't even giving it a shot..." Lapis said. She closed her eyes and Peridot looked down to her confused.

"Give what a shot?" Peridot asked.

"Earth. The Crystal gems. Steven." Lapis said softly.

"Why would I!? Because of them I am trapped on this miserable planet!" Peridot yelled.

"Was it really their fault!? They were trying to keep you off this planet! If any one is to blame it's Yellow Diamond! She's the one who sent you to earth!" Lapis yelled back. Peridot blinked thinking it over in her mind.

"Yeah but..." She said trying to come up with a good reason.

"See. It's not their fault. Your anger is just placed at the wrong people." Lapis stated. Peridot blinked sitting back. Lapis sat up and started to dust off her dress. "It wasn't Steven's fault you were sent here. It wasn't the human race that asked to be invaded. Why can't we for once live happily ever after." She said turning to the ocean. She pulled her legs to her chest, laying her chin on her knees.

"Because it doesn't work like that." Peridot said sitting next to her. "We can't just stop cause we want too." Peridot said.

"And why not? We can think for ourselves can't we? Then why do we have to fight when we don't want to?" Lapis asked.

"Because! If we don't we turn into them!" Peridot yelled back pointing to the house.

"And that's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"On home world-!"

"Who care's about home world!"Lapis yelled back. Peridot looked at her a bit stunned. "Good riddance to home world! To Jasper! To Yellow Diamond! To being everyone's prisoner!" Lapis yelled. Tears started to come to her eyes as she stood up. "When I'm here! I am free! I can be who I want to be! I can say what I want with out worrying! Why can't you just see the good for once Peri!" Lapis yelled. Peridot sat back in shock looking up to the crying blue gem.

"But..." Peridot said. She sighed and got to her feet as well.

"But what!?" Lapis cried out covering her eyes. Peridot reached out her hand and stopped. She wanted to make Lapis stop crying. She wanted to see her smile again. But how was she to make her feel better when she's the cause of her crying.

"It's not right." Peridot said. In the next second she felt a hand connect with her face. She blinked a few times trying to register what just happened. Peridot looked back to Lapis slowly, seeing the others hand in the air. Lapis had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care if it's right!" She called out. Her fists balled up as she looked down. She shut her eyes tightly but the tears still fell. "I'm free here!" She yelled out. Peridot blinked rubbing her cheek. It didn't hurt her, but it surprised her.

"But..." Peridot said. Lapis shook her head.

"You can do what you want, But I'm staying here with Steven." Lapis said. She walked around the green gem making her way back to the house.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled out. She ran after the other taking her hand to stop her. "Wait!" She called out. Lapis turned around. Her eyes slightly red from crying. "What's so special about Steven... Why him. Why is it all about him." Peridot said looking away. "It's all about Steven. Everything is about Steven." Peridot said softly.

"Peridot... Are you?" Lapis asked softly.

"I am not! I just..." The green gem looked down to her feet not wanting Lapis to see the tears coming to her eyes. "I just." she felt them slowly slipping down her face.

"Peridot." Lapis put her hands softly on the others cheeks lifting her head up. She smiled lightly to the green gem. "It's alright. Even if I love Steven. I love you a whole lot more." Lapis smiled. Peridot pulled the other into a hug holding Lapis close.

"Then why can't I be the one who free's you?" Peridot asked. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot's body.

"Because I'm already free, But your not." Lapis said. Peridot closed her eyes and held the other tightly.

'I am cause you rescued me.'


End file.
